Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.55$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.55 = \dfrac{55}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.55} = 55\%$ $55$ per hundred = $55$ per cent = $55$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.